Moving Day
by DreamWvr73
Summary: 2 in the Min & Johnny Series-- Things are moving along for Min and Johnny, are they ready for that next step?


The men of Station 51 were sitting at the breakfast table drinking coffee and shooting the breeze about miscellaneous things; it was 7 30 and the first shift of the day started in half an hour. Roy had gotten there a little after 7 and was drinking his second cup of coffee.

"Hey Roy, you think Gage is going to make it in today?"

Roy turned his attention to the man sitting across the table from him and nodded. "I called his apartment last night and he wasn't there so I called Min's and talked to him. He should be here any minute now."

Chet Kelly's face broke out in a huge grin. "Ohhh so he was making a house call last night was he?"

Roy was about to reply when they heard the sound of whistling coming from the garage, he recognized who it was and he smiled. "Well Chet you can ask him yourself."

Johnny came into the room whistling a happy tune as he set a large pink box down in the center of the table. "Good Morning Gentlemen, I brought us a little treat." He opened the lid to the box. "Ta-da! Two dozen of the finest donuts in Los Angeles."

The men descended on the box like a pack of hungry wolves, Johnny was lucky to get away with his life. "Geez guys take it easy! It's only donuts not gold bars!"

Chet grabbed a chocolate sprinkled donut and took a big bite. "Hey Gage I heard you were over at that little cupcake's house last night, putting out a fire where you?"

Johnny got himself a cup of coffee and had sat down at the table. "She has a name Chet and yeah I was there."

Roy chose a jelly donut and wiped powdered sugar off of his face. "How is your back feeling Johnny?"

"Pretty good actually, Min rubbed it down for me when we got home and that really seemed to help. I think I just over exerted it when I carried that woman down the ladder."

"Yeah I _bet_ she rubbed it down!" Chet blared out and the rest of the men started to laugh.

"Chet that's enough, leave the man alone." Captain Stanley scolded when he was the look on Johnny's face.

"Oh Cap I'm just teasing him! Right Gage?" Chet looked over at Johnny, the serious face he had was gone and he nodded. 

"Yeah…" Johnny finished his coffee and got up from the table and headed into the locker room. The room got quiet all of a sudden and five faces all turned to look at Chet.

"What? What did I do?"

Roy got up from the table and went into the locker room; his partner stood in front of his open locker. He picked up his spare turncoat and sat down on the wooden bench that stretched across all of the lockers.

"Don't listen to Chet Johnny, he doesn't know when to quit."

"I know, I guess I should be used to his teasing by now. It probably wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't brought Min to meet everybody."

Roy sat down on the bench beside his partner. "No, you did the right thing Johnny, Chet is probably just giving you a hard time because in all the years you've been here Min is the first girl you've ever introduced to the guys."

Johnny stood up and put his spare turncoat back into his locker and closed it. "Yeah you're probably right; I just didn't like him teasing Min. I don't mind if he does it to me but I don't want him to tease her."

Roy cracked a little smile. "Wanted to give him a knuckle sandwich did you?"

Johnny turned around and looked at his partner. "For a split second yeah I did." He sat back down on the bench. "Chet's been teasing me for years now and that was the first time I ever wanted to put his lights out. Now why is that?"

Roy sighed and slapped his partner on the back. "I think you know the answer to that Johnny."

Johnny looked at his partner and was about to reply but then he didn't. Roy was right, he _did_ know the answer, but it was one that he was not ready to admit.

The conversation Johnny had with his partner floated around in his mind for the rest of the day. He was able to put it out of his mind long enough to get his job done but then those words came right back to him. The day had only a few calls and by the time 6 came he was one of the first ones to leave. He got into his Land Rover and started it up; trying to decide if he should go home or to Min's. He sighed as he thought about it; he didn't really want to be alone so he decided that a trip to see Min was the best way to go. 

Min sat on her sofa reading a book when there was a knock on the door. She got up and peered through her peep hole and when she saw who it was she smiled and unlocked the door. 

"Hey…"

Johnny came into the room, greeted by a hug and a kiss from his girlfriend. Min noticed how quiet he was as he took off his jacket and blue shirt; he wore a navy blue LAFD t-shirt underneath.

"What's the matter Johnny you're being awfully quiet."

"Yeah I know I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize why don't you sit down and I'll bring you a beer."

"A beer sounds great." 

Min went into the kitchen and returned with two beers, she sat down beside her companion and handed one to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He popped the top and took a large sip, leaning back against the couch.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Johnny turned to look at her. "It's nothing; Chet was just giving me a hard time about you today."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're the only girl I've ever brought to 51."

He set his beer down on the coffee table and got up; he went into Min's bedroom and slammed the door.

Min sat there stunned, was it something she said? There was only way to find out, she got up and went into her bedroom. She opened the door and saw Johnny lying on the left side of the bed his back turned to her. Min kicked off her slippers and climbed onto the bed; she leaned over and rested her chin on his forearm. 

"Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?"

"No."

Min got up and turned on her little reading lamp so she could see better. "Then what is it?"

Johnny sighed heavily. "I told you that Chet was teasing me about you."

"Right you mentioned that."

"He called you a cupcake and was making suggestions that you did more for my back then just rub it, if you know what I mean."

Min snickered a little. "Yeah I think I get the idea, and what'd you do?"

"Normally when Chet teases me I just ignore him but today I wanted to slug him one."

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Min creased her brow confused. "Sweetie I don't understand, you're upset because you _didn't_ slug Chet Kelly?"

Johnny turned over. "No it's not that! It's just that--" He took a deep breath. "It's because he had said things about you. I mean I've worked with the guy for years and I can put up with him teasing me but not you. I won't put up with that. You can do anything you want to me but not you."

"It's okay Johnny I'm a big girl I can handle it."

Johnny's anger returned, his dark eyes flashing. "No! I don't want you to handle it! Nobody teases you, period!"

"Johnny I've gotten teased most of my life I'm used to it! It doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers _me_, no one teases someone I care about and gets away with it!"

Min heard the tone of his voice and it all became clear. "I think I understand why you're upset."

Johnny flopped back down on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Good maybe you can explain it to me."

"Oh I think you know already, I could hear it in your voice, you're upset because Chet insulted your girlfriend and you didn't stand up and defend me; basically your pride is wounded."

Johnny lifted his head from the bed and looked at her. "What?" He looked at her as though she was speaking a foreign language. "Are you saying that I let Chet get the best of me?"

"No of course not but you are saying that to yourself, that's why you're upset."

Johnny looked at her for a moment; she had really hit a nerve which meant she was telling the truth. Min saw the way his expression changed and she knew she had hit pay dirt. 

"I'm right aren't I?"

Dropping his head Johnny sighed. "I should have stood up for you, I mean isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do?"

She put her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "Don't worry about it Johnny, the way Chet loves to tease I'm sure you'll get your chance."

Johnny returned her embrace. "Believe me Honey, I will."

Roy sat at the table reading over the latest manual of paramedic procedures when Johnny came in carrying a grocery bag.

"Did you get everything the guys asked for?"

"God I hope so, that super market was a nightmare!" He set the bag down and began pulling items out of it. 

"All you had to get was stuff to make sandwiches, it wasn't that complicated."

"Ha! It was so when Chet wanted Swiss cheese and Marco just _had to have Virginia ham--" Johnny put those items in the fridge along with a gallon of milk and a head of lettuce and closed the door. "So what are you reading?"_

"Oh just some of the new procedures that are coming out for paramedics when they're out in the field."

Johnny poured himself a cup of coffee. "Anything good?"

"You wouldn't believe some of the stuff that's in here, eventually we won't even have to call in to Rampart."

"That'll be the day."

"Yeah that's what I say too."

The alarm went off and the two men got up and headed for the truck.

_"Station 51, house fire, 1525 Gramercy Ave, 15,2,5 Gramercy, cross street Sepulveda, time out 11:56."_

Roy wrote down the address and picked up the mike. "Station 51, KMG 365." He got behind the wheel of the truck and they were on the way. 

The engine and the squad truck pulled up to a small house that was engulfed in flames. The 6 men split up into three groups of two and grabbed a hose. Roy and Johnny took the west side of the house and started hosing off that side of the building; there was a back door and they kicked it open and began hosing down the kitchen. Marco and Chet were dousing the front porch and Stoker was working on a hose by himself pointing it to the roof. The little house was quickly being eaten by unmerciful fire despite the best efforts of the firemen. The first thing that started to collapse was the roof.

"Cap, the roof is going to go!"

Captain Stanley saw the sagging roof and made a slashing motion across his throat, telling Stoker to cut the hose before the force of the water totally collapsed it. "Stoker, go make sure no one is in there, if that roof goes we are going to have a heck of a time getting someone out."

"You got it Cap!"

Stoker dropped the house and rounded the building on the right side; he saw Chet and Marco had the fire on their side pretty much out. He ran around to the other side and saw the open door. 

"Cap! Roy and Johnny are inside!"

Cap ran to the left side and saw the hose going into the house; he picked it up and began to tug on it. 

Roy and Johnny had put the fire out of the kitchen and were working on the living room, everything in the room was burning and the two men had the hose aimed at the furniture. Johnny looked up and saw the way the ceiling looked, it was hard to tell with the mask on his face but he was certain that it looked lower. 

"Roy I think the ceiling is going to give, we better move out of here!"

"I think you're right something is wrong with the hose, I think it's caught on something."

The two men turned around and headed back towards the kitchen, they only made it halfway when the ceiling collapsed. Both Roy and Johnny dove out of the way and landed hard on the floor, they got hit with some of the falling debris. Roy had his legs covered by falling roof and Johnny got hit in the head and back. Roy kicked his legs and he felt some of the debris shift, he was able to crawl over to his partner and help him. 

"You okay Johnny?" Roy took a big piece off ceiling off of his partner's head and saw blood on Johnny's face; his cheek burning.

"Yeah let's get out of here."

They made it into the kitchen and were helped out by Stoker and the Captain.

"You both all right?"

"Yeah Cap, just a little debris." Roy brushed himself off and flexed his legs a little.

"What about you Johnny?" 

Johnny looked down at himself and started to brush off the dust and bits of timber. "I'm fine Cap, lucky for us we were able to get out of the way."

The Captain looked over at the house and saw that the men had gotten most of the fire out. 

"Well our work here is just about done. Why don't you two get yourselves checked out especially you Johnny, you may need some stitches."

"It's just a scratch Cap."

"Come on Johnny let's take a look." Roy walked him over to the squad and opened the passenger side, his partner sat down. Roy took the drug box out of the compartment; he put it on Johnny's lap and opened it

"Let's see, what do I need here." Roy took some gauze out of the box and pressed it against Johnny's face. "It must be good sized, it's bleeding a lot."

Johnny looked at his partner. "Thanks that's a comfort to me."

"Let me take a look at it." Roy moved the gauze, the cut was horizontal and located in the center of his cheek, and went to the side of his face and started bleeding again. "It's a little deep, Cap is right Johnny you better have it looked at."

"What do you think did it?" He turned the mirror towards him and took the gauze off of his face. "Wow that is a pretty good one isn't it?"

Roy took a fresh piece of gauze out of the box and put it back on the cut. "Probably the wood that was falling that stuff can be sharp as glass, keep it covered until we can get you to Rampart."

"When are we going to go?"

"Right now." Roy took the drug box off of his partner's lap and closed it; he returned it to the compartment and made sure it was locked. 

Johnny swung his legs around and closed his door. "Can we go Roy; it feels like my face is on fire."

Roy climbed behind the wheel of the truck and started it up.

"Well let's take a look at what we got." Dr. Brackett took the gauze off of Johnny's face, it had finally stopped bleeding. "How did that happened?"

"I'm not sure, either I dove onto something that slashed my face or a piece of falling ceiling got me."

"Dixie hand me a few alcohol pads will you please?"

"Sure Kel." She handed a few to him and the doctor started cleaning out the wound.

"Nice wound, you might have a scar."

Dr. Brackett cleared his throat. "Can you lay down Johnny so I can see whether or not you'll need stitches?"

Johnny did as he was asked leaning back against the table. "That won't bother me Dix, I'm Indian, we're proud of our scars."

The RN started to laugh. "And which tribe might that be Johnny?"

"Seminole, my grandfather is from Florida."

Dixie watched as Dr. Brackett looked over her friend's face. "Well Kel what do you think?"

"I think it's mostly superficial, no stitches needed but you still might have a scar. Dixie can you get me some butterfly bandages?"

Dixie went to the medical cabinet and got out a pack of butterfly bandages; Kel cleaned the wound once more and began to apply the bandages to cut. "How is your lady friend Johnny?"

"Min's fine, she's probably going to flip when she sees my face."

"She's going to be angry Johnny?" Dixie was handing the bandages one at a time to the doctor.

"No I don't think so Dix, she'll probably be upset that I got hurt."

"It's just a cut Johnny."

"I know but she worries about me a lot."

"That's a good thing don't you think? I mean to have someone worry about you?"

"Yeah it is, but sometimes I think she worries too much."

"Well just give her a little time Johnny."

Kel finished applying the bandages and took a few packs of them out of the drawer. "Here, put new butterflies on it for the next few days and that should get it healing nicely; if you do that the scar should be minimal."

Johnny took the packages from the doctor. "Thanks, I'll be sure to do that, do you have a mirror?"

Dixie handed him one and he looked at himself in the mirror, half of his face was bandaged. "I look like a mummy."

"You do not Johnny, the bandages are small."

"Yeah but just wait 'til the guys see me, I'm sure they'll agree."

Roy came into the room and saw his partner. "Well did you get stitches or not?"

"Not, just some butterflies to keep it closed."

"Well then are you ready to return to work?"

Johnny got down from the table. "Yeah let's go, thanks you two, see you later."

He and Roy left the room and headed back to the truck. "Tell me the truth Roy; do I look like a mummy with these little bandages on my face?"

"No."

"Well I feel like one."

"What do you think Min is going to say?" Roy started up the truck and headed back to the station.

"She's probably going to get upset, she always does whenever something happens to me."

"I know what you mean, JoAnne is the same way."

"Why do they worry so much?"

"Because of what we do, if we were bankers or accountants they wouldn't worry."

"I guess you're right."

"They worry because they care." 

Johnny looked at his partner and smiled. "Kinda nice isn't it?"

Min was in her room her bed was a sea of papers; she was going over the specifications of the new light system her brother was interested in buying for the club. She also had a blue print of the club that she was going over and after a couple of hours all those little blue lines were starting to run together.

"Oh forget it! I'll look at this later!"

She folded all of the papers and piled them up on top of her nightstand. The time on the clock got her attention, it read 6 10. This made her smile wide; it meant that soon her honey would be coming home.

"Johnny is coming!" She got on top of her bed and began to jump up and down on it.

The sound of the door unlocking got her down from the bed and into the living room, she saw Johnny's back as he closed the door.

"I see giving you that key was a good idea I knew that-" He turned around to talk to her and Min saw the bandages on his face, her mouth dropped open as she walked across the room to him.

"What happened?" She touched his damaged cheek gently.

"We had a house fire at lunch time. The ceiling collapsed on us, when we got out of there my face was cut. I'm not really sure how it happened."

Min sighed and a small smile touched her lips, she took him by the hand and sat him down on the couch. She climbed onto his lap and put her arms around his neck. 

"Well then I guess I better just spoil you extra tonight since you're injured." She gave his lips a couple of tiny kisses. "Don't you think?"

Johnny put his arms around her waist and leaned back against the coach. "Well…maybe I need a_ little_ extra attention."

"I think the first thing I should do is change these bandages, did they give you any extra?"

"Yeah, they're in my jacket pocket."

Min got off of his lap and took the extra butterfly bandages out of his pocket she got a bottle of peroxide out of the kitchen cabinet along with some cotton balls, she sat back on his lap and used a wet cotton ball to moisten the tapes, she carefully began to peel them off his cheek. "I'm sorry if this hurts."

"It doesn't hurt it just feels weird."  

She peeled off the last tape and looked at the three inch cut; she opened the bottle of peroxide and wet a couple of cotton balls. "This might feel a little bubbly, okay?"

"How does it look?" 

"It looks really good, the skin is already closed, I doubt you'll have more than a thin little line when it's finally healed." She dabbed at the cut gently, when the peroxide touched it the cut turned white and started to bubble. She wiped it down once more and closed the peroxide bottle. "I'm going to let it air out for a while."

"Can I see what it looks like?"

Min got off of his lap and came back with a small mirror. "Here you go."

Johnny took it from her and looked at his face. "Yeah you're right it does look better, but it feels like my whole face is split open."

"Don't worry it'll be gone in a week or two."

"That long?"

"Yeah but it'll go by quick, by the time we have our anniversary you'll not even be able to see it."

"I hope you're right."

Johnny wrapped a towel around his midsection as he stepped out of the shower and walked into the bathroom. He wiped a foggy mirror with his hand and looked at his face, his cheek was completely healed; there was barely a line that could be seen in the light where the cut had once been. 

"She was right, you can't even see it." 

Today was his 6th month anniversary and he was glad he didn't look like Frankenstein on such a special day. He got another towel and was drying his hair as he went to get his clothes.

Dressed in a new pair of blue jeans and a red western shirt; Johnny carried a bundle of roses in his hands. The men were all sitting down at the kitchen table playing poker and when they saw their fellow firefighter the game abruptly stopped and five pairs of eyes were fixed on the nicely dressed fireman.

"Special night Gage?" Chet had that wicked smile on his face and Johnny prepared himself for another round of unmerciful teasing.

"As a matter of fact it is Chet and I don't have time to stay and chat."

"So where are you and Min going tonight to celebrate your anniversary?" 

Johnny whipped around and gave his partner the look of death. "Nowhere, we're staying in tonight."

"Dressed like that Gage, that's a surprise."

Captain Stanley gave Chet the evil eye, he had lectured that man time after time about his constant teasing and harassing of Johnny Gage. "So how long have you and Min been together Johnny?"

"6 months, Cap."

"Wow that is a long time, Congratulations she's a really nice girl."

Johnny smiled as he looked down at the flowers he was holding. "Yeah she is, well I better go, she's waiting."

"Night Johnny."

"See you later Johnny."

"Bye guys, see you later." The fireman left the kitchen and went out the side door of the garage. 

Min hummed as she struck a match and touched it to the wick of the two candles she had on her dining room table. The soft light filled the room and she blew out the match gazing at the setting laid out on the table. She sighed wanting everything to look perfect. The two white china plates surrounded by the simple silver setting gave her table a touch of class. Min realized something was missing and she looked around spotting a white box with a big red bow on top of her counter. 

She checked her watch and saw that it was 5 after 6.

"Oh man he'll be here any second!" Min snatched the little white box off of the plate and ran into her bedroom.

Johnny unlocked the front door and stepped into the living room. "Min?"

He saw the candlelight dinner that was laid out on dining room table; he walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it. "Min?"

_"Come in…"_

He opened the door and saw his girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed wearing that exact same red dress she had worn on their first date; she patted the area next to her. "Come here."

Johnny walked into the room and handed her the flowers as he sat down on the bed. 

"These are for you, Happy Anniversary."

Min took the bundle of roses and sniffed them. "Oh they're beautiful! Thank you." She kissed his cheek and set them down on her night stand, she reached behind her and handed him the white box. "I got a little something for you, too."

Johnny took the box and opened it, there was something underneath a few squares of tissue paper, he moved them aside and saw a gold pocket watch lying on a little cotton square. He gasped as he took it out of the box and looked at it; it had been something he had always wanted but had never bought for himself. He looked at Min and she was grinning widely. "I remember you saying you had always wanted one, open it."

Johnny pushed the button on top and the watch sprang open, there engraved on the inside of the cover were the words: _"To Johnny, Let this be a reminder of how much you mean to me, All my love, Min."_

He looked down at the black roman numerals and the white face and he shook his head. No one had ever given him something so beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

Johnny looked up at her and nodded. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me." His voice was low almost a whisper; he put the watch back in the box and hugged his girlfriend hard lifting her onto his lap. "Thank you." 

Min sighed as she stroked his hair. "I wanted to get you something special."

"Now I wish I had gotten you more."

Min shook her head. "No, the roses are perfect, and besides_ you are present enough."_

Johnny pulled back and looked at her, he touched her cheek gently. "You mean a lot to me too, I know I don't always show it but you do."

Min smiled at him. "You do show it, in a lot of little ways."

"Like what?"

"The way you call me whenever you are back at the station, and how just before I go to sleep you call me just to say good night, and don't forget that you spend your days off here doing little odd repairs that I need done."

"That's nothing."

"But it is something; even the nights that you make dinner show me that you care."  She smiled and kissed him gently. "Okay?"

"Okay, so what did you make for dinner, I saw the way you set up the table."

"Steak with steamed lobster tails, scalloped potatoes and for dessert I bought us a little cake."

"Sounds like a good dinner, shall we go and eat?"

Min nodded her head. "All right."

 She started to get up but he still had a hold of her; to her surprise he stood up and carried her out of the bedroom.

Johnny leaned back in his chair and stretched. "That dinner was fantastic Min, it was really special."

"Thanks, I wanted to try and do something different for our anniversary." She got up and took her their two plates with her. "Do you want cake now or later?"

"Later, I'm way too stuffed for anything right now; do you want any help clearing the table?"

"Nah I'm just going to put everything away and soak the dishes, I'm way too lazy to clean up now."

Johnny got up from the table and stood next to the sink. "So what are our plans for this evening?"

"I thought we would just stay here and watch a movie." She turned on the faucet and added soap to the water.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, he kissed the side of her neck. "I think I have a better idea." 

"Oh really and what's that?"

Johnny reached over and turned off the faucet, he returned to lightly kissing the sides of her neck. "Can you guess?"

Min sighed and shook the water from her hands and turned around, she put her arms around his neck. "I think I might have an idea."

She let go of him and reached down and took his hand. "Come on."

They walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, Min faced Johnny and she reached up and touched his face gently. He smiled at her, a wide smile that showed his white teeth, it made her heart melt within her chest. "You are too cute, do you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Min laughed as she scooted closer to him, they both leaned back onto the bed and put their arms around each other. 

The ringing phone woke Min up a little while later and she sat up and looked around. She was still in her blue dress and the last thing she remembered was lying in the bed with Johnny and the two of them had been talking. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Min its Roy, I know it's late and I'm sorry."

Min looked over at the clock and it read 12 30. "Its okay, do you need to talk to Johnny?"

"Yeah I'm afraid I do, I just got some bad news."

"Okay Roy, let me wake him."  Min set the phone down on her night stand and gently tapped Johnny's shoulder. 

"Johnny, Roy is on the phone." He opened his eyes and sat up, Min handed him the phone.

"Hey Roy." He yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. "What?"

Min turned on her reading lamp and she saw his face grow blank in expression, his eyes went from bleary to sad. 

"All right Roy, yeah I'll do that right now, thanks, bye."

Johnny handed her the phone and she hung it up for him. "What happened, Roy said he had bad news for you."

"He did…a friend of mine died tonight." He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. 

Min touched him on the shoulder. "Who was it?"

"Jim Reed, he was my first captain when I was with Station 10 before I became a paramedic."

"Do they know what happened?"

He nodded. "He and the squad were battling a warehouse fire, it had chemicals in it and the building blew up, he was too close."

Min picked up his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry Honey; did you know him pretty well?"

"He was the one that suggested I go see Roy about becoming a paramedic. He said I was a good fireman but I might be an even better paramedic. Roy said that I should give Julie a call and see how she is."

"His wife?" 

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, can you hand me the phone?"

She handed the phone back to him and watched as he dialed the number. Min got up and left the room to give him some privacy.

Min was drinking a cup of hot chocolate when she heard the sound of the phone being hung up; she got up from the couch and opened the bedroom door. Johnny sat on the edge of the bed, his hands covering his face. She sat down beside him and put a hand on his bent back.

"Johnny, are you all right?"

"Yeah." His voice was muffled.

She took her cup of hot chocolate and brought it close to him. "Here, have some; it'll make you feel better."

Johnny uncovered his face and took her cup. "I doubt it." 

He took a sip anyways, it did make him feel a little better and he turned and sat back against the headboard. "She doesn't know what she's going to do now; Jim was her whole world and now he's gone. She said that the last thing she said to him was words of anger, they had a fight and he left without making up with her. She has to live with the fact that she didn't tell him that she loved him before he left and now it's too late."

Min set her hot chocolate on the nightstand as she took his hand; Johnny turned his head and faced her. 

"I never realized before how dangerous my job really is. I could walk out that door one day and never come back. I hadn't thought about that until now."

"Why? Why hadn't you thought of that?"

"I guess because I was alone, I didn't have anyone in my life but that isn't true anymore." He squeezed her hand. "Julie said that as a fireman, I owe it to the people that are in my life to let them know how I feel about them because I might not get the chance to tell them later.  She's right, it is important that they know." He gazed right into her eyes and Min could see the deep emotion that was swimming in their depths. 

"You are the most important person in my life Min and I think it's time you knew how I felt about you." He took his other hand and gently placed it on her cheek. "I've known this for a while now but I wasn't ready to admit it to anyone, not even myself but I think I'm ready now." He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you Min." 

Min heard what he said and her eyes filled with tears, she didn't know what to say.

Johnny saw the look of pure astonishment on her face. "I know that you might not feel the same way and if you don't then I'll wait-"

She didn't let him finish his sentence; she grabbed him by both sides of his face and kissed him hard and deep. It was a strong kiss that left them both breathless; she put her forehead against his. 

"I love you too."

Johnny opened his eyes and saw the face of the woman he loved, he put his fingers under her chin and lifted it.

"I can't believe this is happening, it's like a dream."

"Well it's no dream Min; I was telling you the truth."

"So was I Johnny, I meant what I said."

Johnny leaned back against the headboard and Min joined him, resting her head on his chest; the clock read it was almost 2 in the morning.

"I can't believe it's so late, what happened by the way? Did we fall asleep in mid conversation?"

"Afraid so Johnny, either we were both really tired or terrible conversationalists."

Johnny started to laugh. "Well I vote for the first answer, I think we were just beat."

"So what do you want to do, do you want to go home or stay here?"

"I want to stay here, if it's all right."

"Of course you can stay here; I've got plenty of room."

"All right then." Johnny kissed the top of her head and got out of the bed. He opened one of the spare drawers Min had given him in her dresser and took out a pair of pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom to change. Min took this opportunity to change herself; she took off her dress and slipped into a white sleeveless nightgown. She sat down at her dressing table and brushed out her hair. Once done she peeled back her light blue feather comforter and matching sheets; she got into bed and picked up her book. 

Johnny came out of the bathroom at the same time she started the next chapter of the book. He had on his black plaid pajama bottoms, his chest was bare and Min suddenly lost her place in the book. She watched as he climbed into bed and tucked his hands underneath his head. 

"This bed is very comfortable Min, much more than mine is." 

Min closed her book and put it back on the nightstand. "Yeah it is, I'm going to turn off the light now."

"Okay go ahead."

She leaned over and clicked off the lamp; she turned to her side and was adjusting her pillow when she felt an arm go across her waist. She felt someone snuggling up against her in spoon fashion and she laughed. 

"And just _what_ do you think you are doing?"

"Getting comfortable." 

"I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am, I'm not trying anything I just want to be close to you that's all."

Min didn't want to admit that his closeness gave her a lot of comfort; she placed her hand on top of the one that was around her. "I'm glad you have the next couple of days off considering how late it is."

"Yeah me too, if not I would have been like a zombie once 6 am came."

"Well we can sleep in as late as we want and at this rate we'll be up at noon."

"Suits me just fine, I can use the rest."

"Me too, night Johnny."

"Night Min." He lifted his head and kissed her cheek, they both were asleep in minutes. 

Roy was all by himself in the kitchen of the station house reading the newspaper, he glanced up at the clock, it read 7 30. 

"Morning Cap! Seen Roy anywhere?" He heard someone shout and he recognized the voice of his partner right away. 

"I'm in here Johnny!" Roy called out as he licked his index finger and turned the page of the newspaper.

Johnny came into the kitchen carrying a duffle bag and he set it down on the table. 

"What's in the bag Johnny? Are you running away from home?"

"No it's some clothes I got out of my apartment; I'm going to take them to Min's place after work."

Roy looked at the size of the duffle bag. "Geez Johnny I think it'd be simpler to just move in with her. There can't be much left in your apartment."

"Actually there isn't but I just can't move in with her, it's something we have to talk about."

"What's to talk about? She has a nice big apartment that's closer to the station; you are over there most of the time anyways."

"I am not!"

Roy set his newspaper aside. "Come on Johnny can you honestly remember the last time you stayed in your apartment?"

Johnny thought about it for a minute then shook his head. "No I can't."

"That's what I thought, so what's stopping you from moving in with Min? I mean, you do care about her don't you?"

"Yeah Roy I do." Johnny thought about all that had happened between him and Min a couple of nights before and he smiled. "I love her."

Roy wasn't sure he heard his partner correctly and he leaned closer to where Johnny was sitting. "I'm sorry what was that? I don't think I heard you."

Johnny scowled a little at his partner. "You heard me."

"Honestly Johnny I didn't, you were whispering."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I _said I love her!" He said it louder than he meant to just as the men came into the kitchen to start breakfast._

"Who do you love Gage?" Chet asked as he got a coffee mug out of the drain board and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Johnny gave Roy a dirty look for making him repeat himself and now he was once again the target of Chet Kelly. 

"No one." He said as he took his duffle bag off the table and put it near the couch. 

"Aww come on Gage we all heard you say that you loved somebody, so who do you love?"

Roy saw the look on his partner's face. "Why don't you let it go Chet?"

Johnny got himself a cup of coffee and was leaning against the sink slowly sipping it.

"I'm not doing anything but asking Gage a simple question. What's the harm in that?" Chet added another spoonful of sugar to his coffee when it suddenly dawned on him who Gage was talking about. 

"Oh I get it! You were talking about your little girlfriend weren't you?"

Roy saw the way his partner's eyes flared up, Chet was walking on dangerous ground. 

"Chet…"

"Oh lighten up DeSoto I'm not going to say anything to insult her, I mean Gage's taste in women _alone_ is insulting enough. Why do you think I call them cupcakes? They're all fluff in the middle; I mean why should this one be any different?"

Johnny set his coffee cup down. "Chet, I'm only going to tell you this _one_ _time. Don't talk about Min, you can pick on me all you want but leave her alone. Do you understand?"_

Everyone in the room knew that Johnny Gage was serious except for the one that was supposed to get it.

"Geez what's your problem Gage?" Chet sat down at the table. "Getting so upset over a Barbie doll!"

Johnny walked over to where Chet was sitting and put his hands on the back of the chair, he threw it back and Chet fell backwards along with the chair. He was looking up at Gage with wide eyes and Johnny flipped him back up. Chet was sitting upright again and Johnny grabbed him by the collar and jerked him up out of the chair. "I told you once to leave her alone, now I'm telling you _twice_. Leave her alone, do you understand?" 

Chet stared into a pair of volcanic brown eyes; he had finally gone too far with Johnny Gage. 

"Yeah Gage yeah, I get you, I won't tease her anymore. I got it." 

Johnny let go of his collar. "Good…I'm glad we had this little talk." 

Everyone watched as Johnny walked over to the couch and picked up his duffel bag, without saying a word he walked past the table and five pairs of stunned eyes watched him head towards the locker room. 

"Roy, maybe you better see if he's all right." Captain Stanley suggested and Roy nodded his head, he got up from the table and went into the locker room.

Johnny sat on the bench; his hands were covering his eyes. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?" He said without uncovering his eyes.

Roy sat down on the bench beside him. "Are you all right?"

Johnny finally uncovered his eyes and nodded to his partner. "How's Chet? Did I do any serious damage to him?"

Roy started to chuckle. "No I don't think so and even if you did he deserved it."

The stunned wide eyes of Chet Kelly came back to him and he laughed. "Boy I'll say he did, I gave him a chance though"

"Yeah you did but you know Chet, he always has to see how far he can go and today he found out." Roy chuckled again. "I never knew you had a temper Johnny."

"Believe me Pally neither did I. I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or Chet."

"Can I ask you something Johnny?"

"Sure Roy you know you can."

"I know it's probably none of my business but, you were telling me the truth earlier weren't you? You are in love with her?"

Johnny took a moment before he answered, he was still getting used to the idea himself. 

"Yeah I am. This is all so new to me Roy, I mean I've had a lot of girlfriends but not a one of them has made me feel the way she does."

Roy patted his partner on the back. "I know exactly what you mean Johnny; I was once feeling the same things you're feeling now."

"With JoAnne right?"

"Right, but I found a great way to help deal with those feelings."

Johnny perked up. "You did? How?"

Roy grinned widely at his partner. "I married her."

"Hello Skidz."

Min brightened up when she heard the voice on the other end.  "Hi Sweetie, what's going on?"

_"Nothing much, I was just thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner tonight."_

"Sure sounds great, I'll be out of here by 5 and by the time I get ready to go it'll be 6 so I can meet you at the station house."

_"Okay I brought a bunch of my stuff from my apartment, I'll be ready."_

"I'll see you at 6 then, bye Sweetie."

_"Bye."_

Min got off at five like she said and went home to her apartment; she opened her closet door and stood by her row of dresses trying to decide what to wear. The dark green spaghetti strapped dress caught her attention so she chose that one and found the matching shoes and purse to go with it. 

"This one will knock his eyes out."

She laid it out across the bed and went to take a shower.

Johnny had gotten off a little earlier than his usual time and began to get ready. He had picked out a maroon long sleeved dress shirt with his black jeans. He adjusted his collar and was putting on his after shave when he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen area.

Roy came in and saw how his partner was dressed. "Hey Johnny you look nice, but you better hurry up."

"What's going on out there? What's with all the commotion?"

"Oh you'll see when you come out." 

Johnny combed his hair and slipped the comb in his back pocket. It was a good thing that he had put his duffel out in the car so he wouldn't run any later than he already was thinking that Min was going to be angry at him. He came out of the locker room and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Min stood in the kitchen and every man in the station was suddenly there to get a snack. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dark green dress and Johnny couldn't help but stare. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest; it absolutely floored him that this woman could make him feel this way.

Min liked the reaction and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Johnny nodded his head as he held the door open for her, she stepped through it and he turned to see all the jealous faces of his fellow firefighters. He was about to leave when someone called out to him.

"Hey Gage…" He knew who it was immediately.

"Yeah Chet?" Johnny turned around to see what he wanted.

"She's really nice Gage, you're lucky."

Johnny's face broke out into a smile and he nodded. "I know I am." 

And with those words, he left.

Johnny drove Min in his Land Rover to a tiny little restaurant near central L.A.  The little whole in the wall had bright blue walls, decorated with paintings of flowers and had about four tables. The place was so small that they had the whole restaurant to themselves, which suited Johnny just fine; he didn't want a lot of people hanging around. 

"Great place isn't it?"

Min had a sip of her wine and nodded. "It's cozy…and private."

"To tell you the truth that's what I wanted." He reached down and touched her hand. "I wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want to do it with a whole room full of people."

"Okay."

Johnny took a sip of his beer and cleared his throat, the collar of his shirt suddenly felt too tight. 

"Min I know we have only been seeing each other for a little while but I think we've gotten pretty serious. That's why I think that maybe…maybe we should move in together."

Min thought about it for a moment. "I think you're right Johnny, we are pretty serious. I think it's a great idea. What did you have in mind?"

Johnny seemed to be relieved. "I was thinking that maybe I could give my landlord my notice and move into your apartment."

Min started to laugh. "I think that's a good idea, I don't think you've been to your apartment since we started dating."

"Everything is pretty much at your place anyways except for my bed and my couch but I was going to give them to my neighbor."

"Sounds like a plan, when are you going to give your notice?"

Johnny grinned widely and his face suddenly turned bright red. "Well to tell you the truth I already did, today."

Min saw his burning face and she burst out laughing. "And what if by off chance I would have said it wasn't a good idea for us to move in together?"

"Then I would have been in trouble."

Over the next few days Johnny settled down in Min's apartment, it was easier than he thought. The master bedroom had two closets, Min had moved into the one but she had left the other one empty. The only addition she made to her bedroom was picking up a second dresser to put on the left side of the room for Johnny; it was made of cherry wood which she knew was his favorite. She sprayed it with furniture cleaner and started to wipe it down wanting to give it a nice polishing before he got home from work. She had almost finished when she heard the sound of keys.

"Perfect timing!" Min ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel throwing it over the dresser to hide it. She fixed the bed and straightened up just as she heard the front door open.

"Johnny?"

A voice answered her back from the living room. "Yeah it's me." 

She finished the bed and walked into the living room to greet him. He took off his jacket and draped it over the couch and sat down, his face etched with exhaustion. Min sat down beside him and stroked his hair. 

"Aww Sweetie you look like the squad ran you over, tough day?"

Johnny nodded his head slowly as he rubbed his face. "Yeah one of the toughest I've had in a while." He leaned back against the couch and sighed. "We were on the go from the minute I got to work this morning. We didn't get any breakfast or lunch because the calls just didn't stop! I haven't eaten all day."

"Well you're in luck then Fireman Gage because I had a good portion of the day off and during all the free time I managed to put a lovely pot roast in the oven. I also managed to finish unpacking all your stuff and something else." She took his hand. "Come on I want to show it to you."

He squeezed her hand and sighed. "I'd love to Honey but do you think I might get a little something to eat first?"

Min smiled and kissed his hand. "How about we just eat then, the pot roast is done and so is everything else that goes with it." 

"The way I feel I could eat it all by myself." 

Min heaved him off the couch and walked him into the kitchen; she had everything set up on her little dining table. "I thought it would be cozier to eat here versus the big table."

Johnny wasted no time, he sat down and began to eat to load up his plate with pot roast, mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables.  Min shook her head as she watched him and got a beer out of the fridge for him as she sat down.

"God this is great! This is the best pot roast I ever had! It melts in your mouth! Who taught you how to cook?" Johnny managed to say in between chews.

Min shook her head as she served herself some food and took a bite. "Actually no one and you're right it did come out pretty good."

Johnny smiled at her. "Well you're a very good cook."

They finished up dinner and Min stacked the plates in the sink. "Do you feel better now that you've eaten?"

Johnny helped her clear the table and put away the leftover food. "Yeah I feel much better, now what was it that you have to show me?"

"I forgot all about that!" She shut off the water and dried her hands. "Come on."

She led him into the bedroom and flipped on the light; first she opened his closet and showed him how everything had been hung up. "And then there is this." She walked over to the dresser and uncovered his present. "Ta-da!"

Johnny looked at the dresser; it was made of dark cherry wood and had 6 drawers. He ran his hand along the smooth finish of it and opened one of the drawers; the familiar scent of wood wafting out to him.

"Wow this is really beautiful; it must have cost a fortune." He closed the drawer and put his arms around her waist and hugged her, planting kisses on her lips. "Thank you so much." 

"I thought you might like it."

"I do because I still have a whole duffel bag full of clothes that need to be put somewhere."

"Well we can do them tonight or they can wait until tomorrow."

"Frankly I'm feeling way too lazy to do them tonight."

Min nodded. "Okay it sounds like a plan and speaking of plans, what do you want to do tonight?"

Johnny flopped down on the bed. "We need a TV in here Min; maybe we can save up for one."

"Yeah maybe we can, so what do you want to do tonight?"

"How about we just watch a movie, I think there is a nice horror one playing at 8."

"Okay movie it is, wake me when it's 8." Johnny closed his eyes and Min shook her head as she left him to doze while she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

Min gazed over the latest invoice from the liquor distributor when her office phone rang; she sighed as she set the paper down and picked up the phone.

"Hello Skidz."

_"Hey Min it's me."_

Min rubbed her hand over her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?"

_"Not much, is something wrong? You sound stressed."_

"Oh just the usual, a big pile of papers that just won't go away."

_"Are you too busy to come to the station house for lunch?"_

"I'm not _that_ busy, want me to bring something?"

_"Nah that's okay Marco is making his famous chili."_

"Okay I'll see you in a little while."

Min hung up the phone and gathered up her purse and keys, she was about to leave when the phone rang again. "Hello Skidz."

_"Hey Cousin…"_

It took her only a split second to know who it was on the other line. "Hey Lukas Dukas! How is my favorite male cousin?"

_"Min I'm you're only male cousin."_

"I know that's why you are my favorite! So what's going on?"

_"Oh not much, I just got off the phone with Bo and Daisy and we all thought that maybe we could swing by your house tonight for dinner."_

"You all want to meet at my place for dinner?" 

_"Sure, we haven't gotten together in at least three months and this'll give us a chance to meet your fireman."_

She thought about it for a second. "All right, why don't you and the gang come by my place at seven, that'll give Johnny a chance to clean up after his shift ends at six."

_"Okay 7 it is, see ya later Cousin."_

"Bye Luke."

She hung up the phone and left for her lunch date.

The kitchen of Station 51 was buzzing with activity; Marco was standing over a large pot adding spice to his chili. Roy and Chet were busy setting the table. The chef dipped a spoon into the pot and had a taste; the chili instantly burned his mouth and throat.

"Ahhh perfect!"

Johnny came out of the garage and sniffed the air. "That smells just about done Marco."

"Oh it is, but I think I should add more chili powder."

"All right let me have a taste."

Marco offered him a spoon and the brave fireman started coughing. "No it doesn't need any more, you'll set the stove on fire."

"That's Marco's chili for you." Roy took the glasses out of the cabinet and put one next to each plate.

Johnny recovered from his chili sampling and counted the plates. "Hey you guys forgot one."

Chet looked at the table. "No six plates, that's how many of us there are."

"You forgot that Johnny invited Min to have lunch with us." Roy said as he handed Chet another plate.

Chet sighed and took the plate. "I thought this place was men only, no women allowed."

Captain Stanley was sitting at the table sipping coffee and he nearly choked on it. "Since _when_ Chet?"

"Since Gage invited his girlfriend to lunch."

"Did someone mention me?" Min came in from the garage and Chet Kelly's face turned red.

Johnny saw his reaction and he laughed. "Oh Chet was just commenting on how we've never had the pleasure of a pretty lady for lunch, right Chet?"

Chet nodded enthusiastically. "Right!"

Min raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, Johnny can I talk to you for a minute?"

Johnny nodded and went into the locker room with his girlfriend. "What's up?"

"After I talked to you earlier I got a call from my cousin Luke. He wanted to know if we could have a Duke family dinner tonight at our place. I'm sorry to spring this on you but they sort of sprung it on me."

Johnny sat down on the bench and looked up at his girlfriend. "It's pretty short notice but we don't have anything planned tonight. Any idea what you're going to make?"

"I thought I would make lasagna, garlic bread and a nice salad."

"Sounds good, what time are they coming?"

"I said seven that way it gives you time to clean up after work."

Johnny nodded. "That's fine; I can be showered and changed by then."

Min smiled and put both hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "Thank you."

"No problem, come on let's go eat." He stood up from the bench and took her hand.

"Marco this is the best chili I have ever eaten, you have to give me the recipe." Min said as she ate another spoonful.

Johnny got up from the table and got himself another glass of milk out of the fridge. "Marco don't listen to her, if she makes it as hot as yours I won't live to see 30." 

"Aw come on Gage, live a little!"

"I won't if she gets that chili recipe Chet."

The alarm went off and lunch was officially over, Min watched all the men scramble about and she barely had time to kiss Johnny goodbye before the squad and the engine were gone in a flash. 

"So _that's_ what it's like when a call comes in." She said to an empty kitchen, "I had wondered." She looked around and decided that she couldn't leave it in its present condition. All of the chili bowls were on the table and a few of them had gotten knocked down in the hustle and bustle. The stove was also a mess; there were chili splatters all over it. 

"Typical man can't cook without making a big mess."

She started picking up the bowls and cleaning up the kitchen. 

Min whistled as she took the lasagna out of the oven and pulled back the foil. It smelled heavenly and she breathed it in deeply before covering it back up and returning it to the oven.

"Needs a little more time."

She glanced up at the clock and it read half past six. "Johnny's late, I hope he's okay." She thought about giving the station a call but if they were out on a run no one would be there to answer it.  

"I'm sure he's fine." She thought out loud before going into her bedroom to change her clothes.

At exactly seven o'clock there was a knock at the door and Min tried not to let the worry on her face show before she opened it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The first person she saw was the face of her favorite male cousin.

"Hey Luke!" He picked Min up off of the ground as he hugged her.

"How's it going Cousin?"

"Fine, I'd be a lot better if you would put me down."

Luke did and walked into the living room, looking around for the fireman that had become a part of his cousin's life.

"Say Min where's that man of yours?"

Min had just finished hugging Bo, Daisy and Enos and closed the door. "I wish I knew Luke, he was supposed to be here a little ago."

Bo saw the flash of worry that crossed his sister's face. "I'm sure he's fine Min."

"Yeah he's probably just out on a call or something. Would you all like something to drink?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"How about some wine Min?" Daisy asked and her cousin nodded.

"Sure I'll bring you a glass."

"You look really nice."

Min poured her cousin a glass of white wine before looking down at herself. She had on a jean skirt and a light blue tank top. "Thanks, I didn't want to look like a bum for my family."

She got out two beers and a soda and walked back into the living room to distribute the drinks. "Here Enos I brought you soda since I'm sure you wouldn't drink beer."

Enos took it from her. "Thanks Min, you know me so well."

Luke took the two beers from her and handed one to Bo. He shot his cousin a wink. "You're right Daisy she does look nice but I don't think it's the clothes. I think it's something else."

Bo picked up on what his cousin was doing. "Like what Luke?"

"All right you two stop teasing Min."

Min narrowed her eyes at both of the men before taking another glance at the clock, it read 7 15. She didn't want to think about what was keeping Johnny. She went back into the kitchen and peeled back the foil on the lasagna that was sitting on top of the stove. She opened the fridge and took out two glass trays and set them down on the little table. "I've got some appetizers over here; the lasagna is still cooling off a little."

The 4 guests got up and went into the kitchen to see what she had to snack on.

"I've got some little sandwiches…"

The sound of the door unlocking got her attention and she looked over just in time to see Johnny step through the door. He looked tired and his face was black with soot. Min went over to him and touched his face.

"Honey what happened?"

"I'm sorry I'm late but we just got back to the station."

Min took his jacket and hung in on the hook near the door. "Was it a late call?"

"No it was the call that came in when you were there."

"But that was at 12 30! You mean you've been gone that long on a call?"

The firefighter nodded. "It was an oil refinery." 

Min took him by the arm. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She turned to see the inquisitive face of her family. "I'll be right back help yourselves to anything you want."

Min took Johnny into their bedroom and closed the door, she let go of his arm and hugged him hard. "I was worried about you."

Johnny put his arms around her. "I know I'm sorry."

Min pulled back and shook her head as she touched his sooty face. "It wasn't your fault Sweetie." She leaned forward and kissed him. His lips broke out into a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "That was from the guys, they wanted me to thank you for cleaning up the kitchen."

"It was nothing, the least I could do for the kind lunch invitation." 

Johnny unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on a nearby chair. "I feel like a baked chicken."

"You look like a baked chicken too, want me to start the shower for you?"

"No that's all right, I can do it, you better get back to your family. I'll be there as soon as I clean up."

Min nodded and kissed him. "Okay we'll wait for you."

Luke, Daisy, Enos and Bo all sat at the little table enjoying the appetizers that Min had made for them. They stopped in mid bite when they saw her come back into the kitchen.

"Is he all right Min?"

"Yeah he's fine Luke, just a little tired and dirty. He'll be out to join us as soon as he cleans up."

"How long do you think that's going to take?" 

Min shrugged her shoulders. "He's a fireman Daisy, he can probably clean up and change in thirty seconds, you should have seen it when that alarm went off during lunch, six men were gone in less than a minute. I better start setting the table."

"Do you need some help?"

"Thanks Daisy, I could use it."

Min opened up the cabinet near the sink and got out the plates. "The glasses are in the next one and the silverware drawer is right here next to the drain board."

In no time at all the two women had set the big dining room table for the six of them and were just starting to bring out the food when Johnny reappeared squeaky clean and dressed in his blue jeans and green polo shirt. 

"Good Evening…"

Min had just put the last thing out on the table and everyone had sat down, she smiled as she took his hand. "Johnny, I want you to meet my family. These are my cousins, Daisy and Luke, and her husband Enos. Everyone, this is Johnny Gage, firefighter and paramedic."

Luke stood up and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Johnny."

Enos shook his hand next. "Detective Strate, I think we might have run into each other at the Firefighters/Policemen convention a year or two ago."

Johnny thought about it and took a good look at the Detective. "You gave a lecture about paramedic safety when treating a suspect, right?"

Enos smiled widely. "Yeah that was me." He turned and took his wife by the hand. "I want you to meet my wife, Daisy."

"A pleasure." Johnny shook her hand and right away noticed how much she and Min looked alike. "I'm sorry if I was staring but you and Min can almost be twins."

Daisy shook the paramedic's hand. "You aren't the first person to say that is he Min?"

"Nope I'm afraid not, back in Hazzard people often mixed us up."

"Yeah but what people didn't seem to realize is that Min and I have different colored eyes."

"She's right, Daisy's are hazel green and mine are brown."

Min uncovered the lasagna and started dishing it out. "I hope you guys didn't fill up on appetizers."

"Looks great Min I'm starving."

Min passed a plate to Johnny. "Well then dig in; the last thing you had to eat was Marco's chili."

"That alone qualifies me for a medal."

Min finished serving everyone and sat down. "It was good chili Johnny, nice and hot."

Luke couldn't help but interject into this conversation. "Say Johnny; was it the kind that could eat the paint off of a car?"

Johnny laughed and nodded. "And the lining of your stomach."

Luke shot a glance over at Min's brother. "Sounds like your chili Bo."

Bo gave his cousin a dirty look. "I'll have you know I make great chili."

"Come on now don't pick on my brother, he's become a better cook since moving out here."

Bo lifted his head with pride. "That's right I can cook more things now than just chili."

Luke grabbed a piece of garlic bread from the basket in the center of the table. "Really? Then I guess we should have had this little get-together in your place."

Min looked at her cousin. "Now let's not get silly Luke I said he was better I didn't say he was Julia Childs."

Johnny started laughing and wiped his mouth. "Are you all always like this at dinner time?"

Daisy leaned in close to the paramedic. "Actually this is mild compared to some dinners back in Hazzard Johnny."

"So Luke how's the sporting goods store?"

"It's doing great Min; we just got in a brand new shipment of Zebco fishing rods."

"Zebco? They make the best rods in the world. That's the only rod Roy and I use whenever we fish."

"Who's Roy?"

"Roy is my partner Bo. He and I go fishing at least twice a year up in Santa Rosa."

"Yeah I heard they got a lot of nice little secluded areas up there to fish in, have you been fishing lately?"

Johnny shook his head. "No not yet Luke, it's been a busy year and the department isn't giving any time off right now except for the mandatory two times a week. You need at least three days to fish there."

Everyone had finished eating and Min stood up and started gathering up the empty plates. "Do you guys want dessert now or later?"

"Later, right now I don't have room for dessert." Johnny got up from the table and started to help Min. "Dinner was really good Min, I'm going to have to watch it, if I keep eating like this I'm going to start putting on weight."

"Where in your toes? Why don't you just go in the living room and sit down, you've had enough work today."

"Yeah why don't you men folk go sit down, we women folk can take care of this."

The men all went into the living room while Daisy and Min cleared off the table. Johnny began telling the story of one of his encounters as a firefighter and the sound of the men laughing drifted into the kitchen. 

"He's a really nice guy Min."

Min started the dish water in the sink and began to pile the dishes into the hot soapy water. "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah I do and I can tell by the way he looks at you that he's crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about him too."

"You were really worried when he was late weren't you?"

"Yeah I was, we hadn't been going out very long when Roy called me over at the club. He told me that they were fighting a fire at a warehouse when Johnny fell through the floor. I was terrified, luckily he wasn't hurt. Every time he's late I can't help but think something has happened to him."

"You can't always think the worst Min if you do you're going to drive yourself crazy."

"I know Daisy I just don't want to lose him."

"I know what that feels like Min; Enos has an even more dangerous job than Johnny."

"So how do you keep from worrying yourself to death?"

"Simple, I know Enos is a good cop, he has the skills and the knowledge to do his job, that's it. Is Johnny a good paramedic?"

"He's one of the best in the whole city."

"Well there you are, that should be your comfort. The best paramedic in LA is going to come home every night."

Min laughed as she put the last dish in the drain board and rinsed her hands. "I think you're right about that Cousin."

"Hey are you two done in there? 

Min and Daisy looked at each other. "I think we are being paged Daisy."

The two women came out of the kitchen and into the living room to join the men. Enos and Johnny were sitting in the two chairs and Daisy took a seat on the couch next to Bo and Luke.

"Hey there's no room for me to sit!" Min put her hands on her hips and then smiled when she saw a vacant spot. "Aha! There's one."  She walked over to Johnny and stood over him. "Excuse me sir is this seat taken?"

"No I don't think so."

"Oh good!" Min sat down on his lap and crossed her legs.

"Min!" Daisy watched as her cousin got cozy. "Girl you are crazy!"

"Yeah she was never that way with James."

Luke said the magic words and the air seemed to be sucked out of the room at all once. Min got out of her seat fast. "I think I'll go get dessert."

Johnny went after her and followed her into the kitchen. "Min what happened? Who's James?"

She got the pie out of the fridge and started to slice it. "He's part of my past Johnny I'll tell you about him when the company leaves."

After dessert was over the cousins and Bo took off, they all agreed not too let so much time pass in between visits. Johnny had been waiting for over an hour to hear about James and now that company was gone he could wait no longer. 

"So who is James?"

Min was picking up the dessert plates and forks. "He was the last boyfriend I had."

Johnny looked at her curiously. "Why did you break up with him?"

"I didn't, he was killed in a car accident 3 years ago."

"Where the two of you serious?"

"I thought I was in love with him."

Johnny sat down on the couch and watched her go into the kitchen; he got up and followed her. "You weren't?"

Min turned on the faucet and made dish water, she put the dessert dishes into it. "Johnny please I don't want to talk about this."

"You were the one that said you would tell me about James when everybody left."

"I changed my mind." She turned off the faucet and left the kitchen. 

"Well I didn't, I want to know." He followed her all the way into the bedroom. 

Min sighed as she took off her skirt, James was a painful subject and she was sorry now that she had volunteered to tell Johnny about him. She could feel the pain from the past coming back to her.

"Come on Min don't leave me hanging." 

She remained silent as she took off her tank top and kicked off her heels. She could feel the pain bubbling to the surface and she tried very hard not to let it overcome her, she wished Johnny would leave it alone.

"I just don't see what the big deal is."

Min felt the past slip from her before she could stop it. "Because I killed him that's why! Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to know?" She heard herself yelling when she really didn't mean too and she saw the way Johnny's face dropped. She ran out of the bedroom and went into the spare room and slammed the door. It took him only a split second to recover and he got off the bed and went after her.

"Min?" He knocked on the bedroom door but she didn't answer, he could hear her sobbing.

Johnny turned the knob and went into the room; she was lying on the bed curled up in a little ball. He picked her and carried her back into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. He didn't let her go; he held her close to him and rocked her. After several moments she grew quiet; Johnny moved the hair out of her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. He held her even closer as he stretched out on the bed; he repositioned her so that she was lying on his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for her to wake up. 

A short time later Min moved a little and it woke Johnny up; he looked down and saw her eyes were open.

"Min?" He reached down and gently stroked her face. "Come on Min talk to me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you, I didn't mean to."

Johnny moved his girlfriend so that she was no longer on top of his chest. He was up on his elbow looking down at her and touched her face. 

"I didn't know he was so painful a subject but no matter what you tell me I won't believe that you killed him."

Min's eyes grew wet with tears. "But I did, it's all my fault that he was killed."

"How can you say that?"

She sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. "The night he died he and I were supposed to meet for dinner, I even bought a new dress and everything. He told me he had to go to Atlanta for a plumbing job but then he would be coming back to Hazzard to make our date. It was a special occasion for us so I told him he had to be back by exactly eight o'clock. He was rushing back to Hazzard when he got into that accident, if I hadn't told him to be on time he would still be alive."

Johnny looked into her tear filled eyes and shook his head. "What happened to him had nothing to do with you Min, you can't blame yourself. How did he crash?"

"He ran into the back of a semi."

"How did you find out?"

"I didn't find out until the next morning, Luke was the one that told me."

"How long were you with him?"

"Two years. I thought I loved him. A short time after the accident I got a letter from his parents, they said that James had told them that he was going to ask me to marry him. The police found the diamond ring in his glove box."

"What happened after that?"

"Finding that out didn't make things any easier for me; I thought for sure that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I thought that was it, James was the only man that was going to be brave enough to love me."

Johnny looked at her curiously. "Now why would you think that? Why would a man have to be brave to love you?"

Min shook her head. "I spent the next month in my room, if it hadn't been for my family I still might be in that little room. They're the ones that got me to start living again."

"That's why I was your first date in three years."

"Right, and that's why I was scared to death to admit to myself that I was in love with you. I was afraid that giving my heart away would get it broken again."

"Are you still afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid anymore; I've spent the past three years being afraid." She touched his cheek gently and smiled. "All I want to do now is spend the rest of my life loving you."

Johnny leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I think that can be arranged."

Min started to laugh. "I'm so glad you approve." She looked over at the clock and it read half past 10. "Well I'm ready to hit the hay, are you?"

"Yeah, good idea."

The couple changed into their night clothes and climbed into their warm, welcoming bed. Min had her head against Johnny's chest listening to his heart. "I'm surprised you aren't exhausted considering you were at the oil refinery fire for most of the day."

"The truth is I am but I'm too wound up to sleep." He put his hand on her back and began to rub it.

"Did they know what caused the fire?"

"Some kind of mishap that created a lot of sparks that ignited something, that's all I heard."

"Aren't you ever afraid?"

"No not really, there isn't anything we can't handle and if we can't then we call headquarters for help. Hey that reminds me, I have tomorrow off."

Min lifted her head and looked at him. "Really? How did you manage that?"

"Headquarters was so grateful for how we handled the fire they gave tomorrow off to three of the squad members. Cap put all our names in a helmet and drew three names, I was one of them."

"Who else got the day off?"

"Roy and Marco."

"I think I'll stay home tomorrow too, Bo can handle the paperwork and stuff for me, besides he owes me from last week when he went to Las Vegas for 4 days."

"Both of us with the day off; should be a lot of fun." Johnny stopped in mid thought and yawned really long.

"Aha I see someone is starting to feel the affects of a hard day at work."

"Yeah I think I'm ready to go to sleep now, night."

"Night Sweetie." Min closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

END.


End file.
